


Deadline

by Private95



Series: Carmilla Random AUs [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m a writer and when it gets close to my deadlines I neglect taking care of myself so you’ll pop in my house every so often to make sure I’m doing okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadline

Carmilla was tired. Like, ready-to-collapse-right-here-and-sleep-for-the-next-millennium tired. Her eyes were red and her eyelids hurt every time she blinked. Her glasses felt like a dead weight on her ears and the bridge of her nose.

Her deadline was pushing. She had to send her finished novel in three days. (Thank _God_ , she didn’t need to edit it right away.) And her publisher just liked to remind her about the deadline (the asshole was doing it every evening for the past week).

She liked writing. Adored it. Creating new worlds, situations, emotions. Always liked it. Her mom told her that she got it from her father. (The only useful thing he gave you, her mom would say.) She never knew her father and never really cared to try. Her stepfather was a great dad. Never not considering Carmilla his. She was his Little Kitten and he (as well as her mom) was so proud of her, achieving her dreams. Her brother kept supporting her too (still being that annoying little brat that he was. She still loved him).

She felt a hand on her shoulder before it rubbed her back up and down soothingly. Then, a steaming mug of Melissa tea was placed by her right hand. Then she felt lips press against her temple.

“At least take a shower today, okay?”

Laura. Jesus, was she grateful for having Laura in her life.

Meeting her during one of her raids on a bookstore for some research material. The talk started about Carmilla being one of Laura’s favorite authors and then she asked Carmilla something. Something none of her fans ever asked her.

_“And who’s your favorite author? Who inspired you?”_

That’s how it began. And to this day Carmilla was sure that it was faith that got them to meet.

Laura was one of those people Carmilla liked to be around. Sometimes the two were just seating on the couch (mostly at Carmilla’s apartment) each on their laptops. No talking. Only soft sound keyboard tapping and mouse clicking. That comfortable silence that the two really cherished.

Then, Laura learned what a deadline was for Carmilla. Staying up three days in a row. Not eating properly. Not taking a shower. Wearing the same clothes for a week (two at a time). Her apartment was a mess with books and papers everywhere.

Since the first time Laura'd seen it, she started to stop by during that time every two days. Putting Carmilla’s books and papers in organized piles, putting bookmarks in books if needed. Generally cleaning the apartment. Making dinner for Carmilla to eat. (Forcing her to eat the said dinner.) Practically dragging Carmilla away from her laptop for fifteen minutes to make her take a shower, because _don’t get me wrong, Carm, you’re really beautiful, but right now you look like shit, so go, I’ve already put some fresh clothes for you._

She was her lifesaver.

“You hear me, Carm?”

“Yeah-yeah. Don’t worry, Cupcake.”

“I’ll stop by tomorrow and cook you something.” One last kiss on the temple and Laura went home.

Even if Carmilla would like Laura to stay with her, it would be selfish of her. Laura still had work and life of her own. Her own friend. Her own family.

Maybe she wouldn't rely on Laura so much if her parents lived somewhere nearby. Sadly, they were in Austria and she was in Canada.

_Note to self: call them next week._

Carmilla leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of her tea and relaxing.

Thinking for only a moment, Carmilla grabbed her phone and sent a text.

**_Hey, Cupcake, how about we go out for dinner tomorrow? I need a break from my laptop._ **

One evening out wouldn't hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I need domestic Hollstein fluff in my life, cause Season 2 is killing me.


End file.
